


That's Life

by empriix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A Kickass Grandma, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, If Your Friends Aren't Crazy Then You're Weird, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, M/M, Multi, OC is a Grandma, OCs galore, Percy Jackson is Done, Polyamory, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Why Did I Write This?, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empriix/pseuds/empriix
Summary: The life of a demigod—demigoddess? Whatever. Michelina was a half-blood. And she would consider herself more than familiar with death than the average half-blood. Given the fact that her father was Thanatos. Oh, and the fact she was a grandmother and pushing eighty. Wait, maybe comfortable was the word and not familiar. Drabble Series.
Relationships: Apollo (Percy Jackson) & Original Female Character(s), Apollo (Percy Jackson)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	That's Life

**Author's Note:**

> I, in no way, shape, or form, own the book series, and I guess the movies. I do not have ownership of any content related to PJO, HOO, TOA, and other publicized and serialized series that refer or use to characters from these series. This is, after all, fanfiction.

“Mama!”

Her youngest granddaughter, Celeste, cheers at the sight of her. Lina finds herself laughing at the four year-old. It’s a given that little children call their grandparents weird things—even when they’re adults—but it’s especially hilarious that her granddaughter calls after her like she’s her mother.

She catches the blonde who runs into her legs.

Lina coos, “Hi, love.”

Celeste smiles, bright as the sun, and she bends her knees, squatting to match the girl’s height.

“I made a friend!”

“A friend?”

“Yeah, a friend!” Celeste’s face stretches almost impossibly wider with how big she smiles at the thought of the other child. “His name’s Percy!”

“Oh? Want to introduce us?”

“Yeah—PERCY!”

Not even a minute later, her four year-old is hauling butt across the expanse—a big distance for a child—the same way she came. Lina can hear Celeste yelling her adorable little head off until she’s hauling butt back over to her patiently waiting grandmother. Of course, Lina side-eyes the judgemental younger parents for the noise.

‘Noise.’

As if children weren’t noisy when they wanted to be.

The side-eyes were especially annoying given that she raised _five_ kids all by herself thank you very much.

It’s not a moment later, when Lina looks back to her granddaughter’s rampage. Celeste is hauling a dark-haired boy behind her, dressed head to toe in blue. Two-toned blue baseball shirt. Dark blue, flannel-patterned short. Even his shoes are dark blue.

It’s frankly, super adorable.

“Hi,” he scuffs at the ground.

“Hi, love, what’s your name? I’m Lina.”

He shuffles awkwardly, shyly peering up at her through his bangs—

Oh.

She _knows_ those eyes.

“Mama—you already know his name, I told you!” Celeste whines as the boy fidgets quietly. “His name is—“

“—but I want him to introduce himself to me. He’s your friend, lovely. He might not want to be my friend. And that’s okay.”

Celeste stops, pouts, but otherwise stops. 

Percy stops fidgeting, a soft, shy smile gracing his adorably round face.

“Hi. I’m Percy.”

“Nice to meet you, Percy. Do you want water? Since Celeste dragged you all the way here, running.”

Like she expected, the boy, barely out of toddlerhood, brightens and straightens. Milky teeth peek though when he grins at her with an exuberant yes. Meanwhile, Celeste whines and pouts but cheers with the promise of fruit for a snack.

(Her granddaughter would do anything for pineapples and mangoes.)

**Author's Note:**

> 'Cause I want an aged demigod OC that had a somewhat stable life. AKA her and Chiron are drinking buddies.


End file.
